


I Want My Doctor Back

by Alexz6



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e15 Yes Men, F/F, Jealous Skye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets jealous at Jemma fangirling over Lady Sif.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want My Doctor Back

Upon Jemma’s next round into her glass prison, Skye noticed an odd little smile lingering at the edges of her lips. The hacker frowned. Not that she didn’t want her doctor to be happy, it was just… well, not to sound petty, but she had been the source of Jemma Simmons’ smiles.

“So,” Skye began with a forced, casual tone. She wasn’t jealous. Not at all. “What’s going on out there?”

“Oh, Skye!” Jemma didn’t bother to tear her eyes off the monitors she was checking. “We’ve got a visitor on board!”

Skye sat up, ignoring the twinge pulling at her abdomen. This stranger was who had brought a smile to her scientist?

“A visitor?” The curiosity in her voice was laced with disappointment. Simmons’ hadn’t immediately tried to tuck her back in.

“Yes, yes! Lady Sif! Of Asgard! Isn’t it just so exciting!” Jemma still hadn’t looked her way, but Skye could still make out her smile widening as she scribbled vitals on Skye’s chart.

“Lady Sif?” By now, Skye was full-on pouting.

Simmons murmured the affirmative before continuing to wax poetic over Lady Sif’s visit from the heavens while completing charts. Skye tuned her out. Signing off on the last of the paperwork, Jemma turned to face Skye. The British lilt that had been filling the room trailed off when she noticed Skye sulking against her pillows.

“Oh, goodness! Skye, are you alright?” The doctor instantly began trailer her hands over Skye, checking for any possible side-effects of the GH drug. She would never forgive herself if she missed anything hurting the hacker.

“Well, I’m certainly not Lady Sif.” Skye grumbled under her breath.

“Lady Si…” Jemma trailed off and raised her eyes off the knitted skin where Skye’s bullet wounds had healed, to Skye’s. “What?”

“Nothing.” Skye shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Jemma’s eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Jemma asked with concern.

“Fitzsimmons, report to the Holo-Table.” Coulson’s voice projected over the speakers.

Skye’s shoulders dropped and she tried to soften her voice. “Yeah. You should go.”

Simmons’ looked Skye over once more, hands reaching to stop the hacker’s fidgety hands.

“If you’re sure.” Jemma squeezed Skye’s hand and leaned over, quickly placing a kiss on her patient’s temple before rushing to meet the rest of the team. She never saw the stunned way Skye’s eyes trailed after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was really bored at work and decided to stretch my long-dormant writing muscles. Don't mind me.


End file.
